I am Not KIKYOU
by CubanBlood
Summary: what happen when Inuyasha make a mistake and kagome watch him do it. and why is sesshoumaur watching kagome bath is he and the monk buddies in peeping
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: Let the truth be know!

"_Inuyasha" Kikyou Spoke softly in His ear_

_"Yes Kikyou" He nuzzle on the mating mark he had but on Her_

_"Who do you want me or My stupid reincartion" she purred more into is ear to get him hard again in her._

_"She is nothing More than a shard detector Kikyou" Inuyash spoke Lustful then rolled over onto his back with her still on him. he looked at her face and seen the daze of their passion that they been doing since Kagome left a week ago. Inuyasha felt his energy coming back and himself Harding in side her. She moaned in pleasure of His Feelings that she was giving him. They Started another round that seemed better than the last but one thing that kikyou knew that Inuyasha didn't know was kagome seen and heard everything being said. While walked off knowing fully well now what she ment to him_

_Back at Camp_

**"Kagome when did you get" Shippou Squied in delight know that kagome was back with him and the others.**

**They all rushed over to give the young time travel miko a great welcome, but they knew some thing was wrong with her she seen distressed with some thing but they didn't not want to push it after a somebody got knock out by being a pervert. they sat down to eat a little bit and talk about what was going on in the future at kagome era. Then inuyasha came out of the woods trying to fix him self in the process.**

**"Kagome!" He exclaimed when did you get back here, walking over to her but she didn't even respond to him. He walked over to her and stand their.**

**"Hey!Kagome!" he yelled now when did you get back.**

**Still no answer**

**"Bitch when did you get Back" He screamed now.**

**"Inuyasha" she whispered "SIT BOY"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha come crashing down on the ground next to her face first. she must have been really made for her to have that much force with her subduing spell but he just laid their till it wore off then crept away from were she was sitting to a tree. Everyone stayed silence for a while until kagome got up to take a bath at a hot spring near by and gathered her items and left.**

"**Inuyasha what did you o to her for her to be this made to subdue" Sango asked in bewilderment **

"**I really don't know Sango" Inuyasha whispered and jump on the branch right above him and tried to go to sleep.**

_Hot Spring With Kagome_

**She laid on the rocks fully naked wondering what kikyou what she didn't have was it breast or the fact she was powerful or maybe that it was his first love of his life. That was no were kagome was just a detector for him and that stupid jewel . she laid their crying knowing that it was all to true about it. She just might as well go home to the future were she would be happy but she knew she was lying to her self with that. Kagome singed and slip down in the water to fell better about every thing but she didn't notice some one was watching her with his youkia eyes. He need to think of away to get her to be his since now Inuyasha fucked his chance over.**


	2. Sesshoumaur dreams

_Chapter: 2 Sesshoumaurs Dreams_

_( Explited dream of sesshy if U don't like lemons don't read this damn chapter please)_

_She laid their with him still pleasuring her with his long fingers inside her, she just had another wave of pleasure course thourgh out her body. She really could not take all this torture. She wanted him in her now. She leaned up and kissed him hard and passionate with all that she had. He enjoyed that she was being fiesty. So he decieded to put every thing up and give her what she wanted. He pushed her down and pinned her arms above her head and spread her legs and with a powerful............_

**Sesshoumar Castle**

**Sesshoumaur woke up in his room dazed by the enchanted dream he always had of the Young Miko at night. He never finsh it for some reason and it was bugging the live shit out of him. He laid their woundering if he is doing the right thing by chasing the Miko. She was strong and beautful, not only, she smelled better than most humans, she reminded him of Rin . He dedcied that he would get up and go to check his domain of the castle for a while and try to get the Miko out of his mind for a while.**

**Shard Hunters On The Road Again**

**Kagome woke up first to find Inuyasha was gone, but she really didn't care now since she knew the truth of how Inuyasha felt for her. So she gave up a bit but, she did split the jewel in the first place so she will make up her mistake. She got up from the sleeping bag and went to get some water from the spring and make some tea for her and the others.**

**While walking to the spring, she found Inuyasha on the side with his head back laid back and his eyes close. As she got closer, she noticed what was going on. Kikyou was with him and was pleasuring him. Kagome stoped and turned around at the sight she had seen. She walked back, head held low, but when she got near the camp site, she tried to have a better mood than the one she was in.When she finally reached the camp every one was starting to wake up and they seemed to be in a nice mood. But not for Miroku who was already unconcious again for his lehoures monk . But other than that, they had not notice Kagome's depression, and went about the moring business, till shippo asked were Inuyasha was.**

**"Inuyasha is at the hot spring he is on his way back" kagome lied to Shippo and went about her choures**

**But everyone knew something was up by the way she sounded with her answer, but if they knew Kagome as well as they thought they did, then she would say it all in good time and when that happened, they would support her no matter what it was. They went about things 'till Inuyasha walked up with Kikyou in his arms. Kagome drop her bunndle she had and looked at him with a puzzled look, but she knew what was going on.**

**"Kikyou will be joining us on the search," Inuyasha anounced to every one, " and if you have a problem with that, leave this group and find the shards on your own."**

****

**Dear readers,**

**I am gladed to know that some of ya are reading my fics but if u have suggestions please email me at **

**sincerly **

**cubanblood**

****

****


	3. Kagomes Transformation

Chapter 3: kagomes transformation Kagome's Dream Of a Past 

_The male Inu demon stood their with much Pride as he looked a pone the little fair white hair child. Her eyes showed the youth of her age and the kindness of their clan. She is a beautiful child and he knew that she would hold a great future. Knowing that her mother had exdrontary powers and he. Him self had his own as well making the child very powerful at her age._

Camp site 

Kagome woke up feeling groggy and puzzle by this dream. She didn't know what it meant, but something told her it was so somebody that she knew. She moved around in the sleeping bag and trying not to wake shippo in any way. She yawned and straight and went about the work to make breakfast for everybody. She looked to see if inuaysha was their but to her surprise he wasn't nor was kikyou . so they have might have gone to do their own thing.

**Since Kikyou joined, Kagome distance her self from some of the group. By walking In the back or just not talking at all with the others than little shippo. And occasionally sango or miroku, but other than that, she would not talk to Inuyasha and some times that posed as a problem . she finished making breakfast for every one and started to clean the mess up and started to wake shippo up to eat. The Inuayasha come strolling with kikyou on his back . he sat her down gently and walked up to kagome to see what was for breakfast.**

"**What is for breakfast?" He asked**

No answer 

"bitch" Inuyasha Puffed "I asked you a damn Question?!"

Still no Answer 

"Inuyasha leave her alone" sango screamed reading her self with her big boomerang ready to through it at any notice.

"**Its alright Sango." Kagome whispered she grabed her bathing geared and picked up shippo and left for the near by spring to bathe. Leaving a piss Inu behind. When she got their she found that the water was warm for her and shippo to bathe in she stripped of her clothing and stepped down into to the water. With Shippo following right behind her, she decieded to adopt shippo and take him as her son since he didn't have no living parent after the thunder brothers had killed them. She didn't mind shippo he was so sweet and thoughtful of her at times. Now she wanted some thing better for him. Then all of a sudden a little girl cam running out of the bushes laughing at some thing and stopped an looked at kagome and shippo.**

"**Hi my name is Rin what is yours?" She pounced **

"**My name is Kagome and this is my SON Shippo" she smiled at the little girl.**

"**He's you son cool he a demon like Sesshoumaur" Rin chirped**

"**Sesshoumaur you said" kagome paled at the girls comment **

"**Yes he brought Rin to life when she was killed by wolves" she told the miko then. She turned and seen the might lord him self was out of the woods looking dead straight at them. And smiled his plan would wok after all thanks to Rin he will have the Miko for his mate.**

****

**Thank you for you reviews I do like them alot but please REMEMBER this is my first one and on the g thing its suppost to be r not g srry will correct. but the next chappy is going to be a hit**

****


	4. Sesshoumaur's Plan

Chapter 4: Sesshoumaur's Plan 

**Kagome stood in the water still looking dead straight at him, shippo cling to kagome frighten of the great lord of the western lands might do to him and his mother. But nothing happen he just stood their looking at them with his usually look.**

"**Hello Lord Sesshoumaur." Kagome spoke while bowing to him in respect.**

"**Hello Kagome." He bowed himself showing the miko honor. Then turned to Rin, "If you wont the miko and her son to join us you have my Permission for it. With that he turned around and walk back to the woods were he came out of. Kagome was still shocked from his comment**

**And didn't have time to move.**

"**Will miss Kagome join us Please." Rin begged the young miko**

**She still stood in the water and thought about it**

'_I should go Inuyasha would not miss me he has now Kikyou and she can see them better than me. But do I want to leave sango or miroku either. What a mess I have gotten in. Well I can only try."_

"Rin" kagome spoke "I would be more than happy to go with you and Sesshoumaur, I just need to get my bag and its back at our camp. But I really need to get it."

"That's ok" she smiled "Sesshoumaur can go get it for you so you can have time with me more."

With that said the little girl scram to her lord about the mikos backpack.

"Lord Sesshoumaur, Lord Sesshoumaur "them little girl cried "she left her backpack back at her camp can you go it please"

"Yes Rin I will go get it" he spoke to the little child and speed off leavinf rin happy.

thank you for ideas need more


End file.
